


The First "I Love You"

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, folks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First "I Love You"

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [jayne/kaylee](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne/kaylee), [kaylee frye](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/kaylee%20frye)  
  
---|---  
  
 

  
The fire had burned down to glowing embers, and it was now or never. Jayne took a deep breath and set down the guitar he'd been playin', turning to Serenity's tiny mechanic. "Um….Kaylee?"

She sat up slowly. "Yes?"

"I love you," he blurted.

Kaylee blinked, looking at him before startin' to smile. "About damned time you spoke up, Jayne Cobb."

 

X-Posted in [](http://community.livejournal.com/60_words/profile)[**60_words**](http://community.livejournal.com/60_words/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/profile)[**ff_fanfic**](http://community.livejournal.com/ff_fanfic/)

Want to read more mindless Jaylee fluff? Go [here](http://community.livejournal.com/60_words/8375.html?#cutid1) because I've posted way too much today.  



End file.
